Dragones Una historia de amor
by Princesa Mestiza
Summary: ...Son como dos dragones, uno blanco y el otro negro, son la luz y la oscuridad y asi como la luz y la oscuridad ellos se nesecitan para vivir... Asi se describe a Draco y a Hermione en este fic... este fic cuanta la apasionante historia de amor de Draco


Hola, bueno este es mi primer fic. Es un D/H, espero que lo disfruten, no es muy alrgo pero bueno no se… sepan que me hace mucha ilucion sus comentarios asi q los espero… miles de gracais por todo y bueno los dejo con el fic…

Capitulo I: Noticias y Sueños

Una joven estaba sentada en el suelo con su espalda atrancando la puerta, ella lloraba desesperadamente. "No puedo creer lo que esta pasando, no a mí. Como hacer para encarar esta situación, como decirlo. Es imposible." Se repetía en su cabeza, esto de ser una mentira, debo ver mal, no puede ser que sea verdad, necesito saber que es mentira. Luego de una hora de llanto la joven se convenció de que no era mentira, que todo lo que le estaba pasando era verdad. Sentía que el mundo se le venia encima. Como enfrentaría a Mcgonagall, a sus amigos, a la escuela, como lo enfrentaría a el... como haría para decir "vamos a ser papas". Si eso era lo que le pasaba a Hermione Jane Granger, la alumna modelo, la más inteligente y correcta, estaba embarazada. Intento tranquilizarse un poco, intento poner la cabeza fría. Quiso recordar donde todo habia comenzado...

Una chica de cabellos castaños y ojos color miel bajaba corriendo la escalera del castillo, llegaba tarde a la clase de pociones. "Snape me va a matar, voy a recordar matar a Lavender por hacer que me atrase por sus boberías de la adivinación." Dijo Hermione corriendo a mil por hora. Llego justo a la clase, unos escasos segundos después de que ella entrara ingreso Snape al aula.

- Veo que la señorita Granger tiene ganas de un examen oral.- dijo Snape al ver a Hermione de pie cuando todos los demás se encontraban sentados.- Venga al frente del salon señorita Granger y denos la explicación de los efectos de la posion crece huesos y por que hay solo un fabricante y obviamente nos vas a decir quien es ese fabricante.- dijo friamente Snape clavando sus oscuros ojos.

- La posion crece huesos como lo dice su nombre hace crecer los huesos de la persona que la ingiere, es un proceso muy doloroso y lento, gracias a que contiene entre otras cosas una dosis muy pequeña de veneno de serpiente hace al que la ingiera que le ardan o quemen los labios. Es una pocion muy muy complicada que solo pocos magos saben hacer, al ser tan complicada solo uno la fabrica, Rubens Winikus, es el unico que las vende. Cada frasco trae 1100 gotas que son exactamente als necesarias para hacer reaparecer todo un esqueleto. La posion crece huesos es la unica que tiene fecha de caducidad, y el que la ingiere después de esa fecha puede sufrir una gran intoxicación.- concluyo Hermione.

- Muy bien Granger valla a su asiento.- dijo Snape de muy mala gana.

Un rato después de que Hermione se sentara y empezara a escuchar la clase que daba Snape muy monótonamente, unas letras aparecieron en su pupitre como por arte de magia, ella reconoció aquel hechizo y miro al responsable, no era ni anda mas ni nada menos que Draco Malfoy, Hermione vio como Draco con su pluma escribía sobre su pupitre y aparecía en el de la joven. "La sacaste fácil.. Tenes que estar muy agradecida con el profesor por no reprobarte por esa lección tan mediocre... hubiera esperado mas de ti..."- decía el mensaje del joven. Hermione sintió un profundo odio hacia ese rubio imbecil, como se atrevía a decir que su lección fue mediocre, prefirió no contestar por que no quería mas líos por ese día. Cuando termino la clase Hermione comenzó a guardar sus cosas. Cuando sintió que alguien se le acercaba por atrás. Se dio vuelta instintivamente quedando a muy pocos centímetros de un chico rubio de ojos color gris. Sus miradas chocaron, se quedaron en trance algunos segundos que parecieron eternos. Ninguno podía, mejor dicho ninguno quería bajar la mirada, hasta que Hermione rompió aquel trance.

- Si Malfoy que es lo que necesitas.- pregunto Hermione muy fríamente. Su voz era tan distinta a su mirada.

-Granger me mando Mcgonagall, nos cito en su escritorio en diez minutos.- dijo Malfoy- Intenta ser puntual, aunque sea una vez que los "mestizos"- acentuando la palabra mestizos- queden bien delante de los demás...-

- Prefiero ser una mestiza y no una asesina... como tu padre, como su amo, como vos- ante esto a Draco lo enfureció, decidió controlarse, no quería un castigo y sabia que la castaña tenia el poder de propinárselo. Pensó que ya vendría su turno de vengarse, ya llegaría la revancha.

Bueno la verdad no me interesan tus preferencias, solo me interesa decirte lo que me mando Mcgonagall.- y así sin mas Draco se fue.

Diez minutos después Hermione y Draco estaban en el despacho de Mcgonagall. La profesora no había llegado, Malfoy estaba furioso.

- Vieja loca, no sé para que me hace venir si no va a estar.-

- Bueno cálmate ya va a llegar.-

-A vos quien te pregunto sangre sucia.-

-Cálmate huroncito, a mí me bajas el tono, mira que Moody me enseño a transformarte en hurón eh!- Malfoy palideció lo cual le causo mucha gracia a Hermione. – pero tranquilo hombre que no te voy a hacer nada.- se burlo ella

Maldita sangre sucia quien te crees para burlarte de mí... sos una...-

-una que señor Malfoy...- dijo la voz de la profesora Mcgonagall

-Nada profesora, la señorita Granger no es nada.- dijo Draco quedándose con el insulto para Hermione por dentro.

-Bien se preguntaran para que los cite, bueno ustedes dos son los dos mejores promedios de todo el colegio, y por eso son acreedores de una beca, el ministerio da una beca a los dos mejores estudiantes para irse por unos meses a un lugar asignado, ahí estarán rodeados por profesores capacitados y alumnos podrán tomar las clases que quieran, y luego al finalizar aquellos meses tendrán que rendir un examen. El que consiga la mejor calificación va a tener un empleo ya ganado en el campo que decida estudiar. No lo les servirá como experiencia sino también como una oportunidad para fraternizar con otras escuelas y para fraternizar entre ustedes, por que hasta donde yo sé, no se llevan muy bien.- dijo Mcgonagall, quien freno para respirar.- Bueno que dicen aceptan o no la oportunidad?.- pregunto Mcgonagall un poco impaciente.

Hermione estaba muy contenta y muy triste a la vez, había logrado ganar una gran oportunidad pero tenia que vivir esa gran experiencia con Malfoy, estaba dispuesta?. Tenia que tomar su decisión. Ese era el gran momento. Antes de que Hermione dijera algo Malfoy ya había aceptado. Luego cuando ella acepto también Mcgonagall les dijo que vallan a empacar que al otro día por la tarde saldrían, sus padres ya habían sido informados y habían firmado la autorización.

Salieron del despacho de la profesora Mcgonagall, ambos ya se estaban arrepintiendo de haber acepto, tener que viajar juntos era el peor castigo que podían asignarles. Y eso que nadie se imaginaba lo que iba a pasar a continuación. Los dos se querían hacer creer a ellos mismos que cuando estuvieran allá no hablarían, se ignorarían, no tendrían que verse ni nada. Luego de meditar detenidamente las cosas a Draco no le pareció mala idea pasar tiempo con la castaña, no solo por que pretendía hacerle pagar todas las burlas, sino por que no estaba nada mas la come libros, y por en cima de todo estaba muy aburrido y necesitaba alguna muñeca y como la mas fácil de alcanzar era esa. Lo que no se imagino era el precio de esa muñeca de cuerpo excepcional y cabellos castaños. La joven en cambio estaba muy histérica con la noticia de tener como compañero de viaje al rubio engreído ese, que lo único que sabia hacer era acostarse con una y con otra y con otra. Hermione odiaba todo él, aunque reconocía q el rubio estaba muy lindo, esos ojos color gris, tan inexpresivos a veces y tan significativos otras. Su cabello que parecía una mezcla de hebras de palta y de oro intercaladas, s cuerpo tan atlético gracias al Quidich y por ultimo su piel de porcelana la cual era suave como la de un bebe. Hermione salió de sus pensamientos diciéndose que estaba loca, teniendo tantos chicos hermosísimos en Hogwarts justo halagaba al q mas odiaba.

Cuando Hermione entro a la sala comun de Grinfyndor vio que no habia andie y recordo que Ginny, Ron y Harry estaban en el entrenamiento de Quidich. Se sento en la butaca que estaba mas cerca del fuego, se acomodo y saco de su mochila el libro que le habia regalado su mama antes de irse. Era larguísimo, como los que le gustaban a Hermione con la diferencia de que este era de amor, y no de magia. La joven comenzo a leer, luego de leer algunas paginas empezo a bostezar, la castaña luchaba contara el sueño que la invadia. Pero llego un punto que no pudo mas y quedo profundamente dormida.

Un joven de cabellos rubios entraba en la sala de su casa. Esta estaba vacia, no le extrañaba, pues siempre era asi. Se sento en uno de los sillones y se puso a pensar, Comenzo a pensar en su padre, en donde podria estar escondiéndose. Como podia hacer para encontrarlo. Sus pensamientos fueron derivando en distintos temas amedida que avanzaban, y de pronto derivo en el tema que el joven rubio mas odiaba, en Hermione Granger. Se puso a pensar en lo cambiada y hermosa que estaba ese año, lastima su carácter y su personalidad. Draco recordo los ojos de la castaña, los comparo con los de Pansy y con los de otras chicas que no recordaba los nombes pero ninguna tenia esos ojos tan bonitos, recordo su cuerpo, su rostro, sus rasgos. Luego de un rato el sueño lo invadio, lucho escasos minutos y quedo profundamente dormido.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Sueño de Draco - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

El joven se encontraba en una sala de estar, no reconocia ese lugar, nunca antes habia estado ahí. Sos ojos grises recorrienron toda la habitación, se posaron en una escalera, la curiosadida lo invadio y decidio subir la escalera. Draco llego al primer piso y vio varias puertas cerradas, pero habia una semiaberta de la cual salia luz, alguien estaba ahí. Sin titubear Draco se dirigio hacia esa habitación. Cuando estaba a menos de medio metro una voz muy fria lo llamo.

- Adelante Draco, te estaba esperando.- dijo al fria voz. Al escucharla al joven mago se le helo la sangre, reconocia esa voz, la habia escuchado antes.

- No puede ser... esa voz- dijo casi en un susurro

- Si mi querido Draco, si puede ser...- dijo la fria voz – pero pasa, no te quedes ahí.- dijo esta vez la voz mas firmemente y un poco molesta

Draco avanzo un poco palido y temeroso, no podia ser la voz de El, estaba muerto, destruido. Cuando entro en la habitación sus temores se confirmaron era el, o mas bien la sombra de el.

- Mi querido Draco, por tu expresión veo que no podes creer verme, pero tranquilo, no estas loco, yo si estoy muerto y destruido como crees, y pro desgracia eso no va a cambiar. Pero con tu ayuda voy a terminar el trabajo que empece.- dijo el señor oscuro dejando desconcertado a Draco.

- Que le hace pensar que yo voy a ayudarlo?- pregunto Draco.

- Draco, Draco... que joven ingenuo, vos crees que si yo no estuviera seguro de que me vas a ayudar te hubiera traido hasta aca. La simple y cncreta razon es que como entre en tus sueños puedo entrar en los de cualquier otro de mis partidarios, inclusive en el de tu padre, puedo hacer que regrese, que se entregue, que se esconda y hasta que se mate...- dijo Voldemort muy lentamente. La expresión de Draco volvio a cambiar, en su rostro habia una mezcla de horror, terror, odio, y mas sentimientos que no soy capaz de identificar.

- Que es lo que nesecita que yo haga- pregunto a Voldemort

- Ya te enteraras todo a su debido tiempo muchacho.- Dijo el hombre- Solo queria que sepas que me ibas a ayudar...- al ver que Draco no decia anda continuo.- Ahora podes irte.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Fin del Sueño de Draco- - - - - - - - - - - -

Cuando abrio los ojos se vio rodeado por una multitud de chicos y chicas todos vestidos de verde, a su lado estaba Pansy muy palida mirándolo. Draco no entendio que habia pasado hasta que Pansy le conto que lo habia encontrado en el sillon muy palido, como muerto, sudando frio. Repetia el nombre de su padre, ella penso que estaba delirando. De repente de la multitud aparecio la enfermera del colegio. Esta lo inspecciono y dijo que no era nada, que solo habia sido un mal sueño, pregunto a Draco que habia soñado pero el le dijo que no sabia, que no recordaba. Pero la realidad era que si recordaba muy bien lo que habia soñado, y no se imaginaba de que forma le podia ser util a Voldemort.

Bueno aqui termino el primer capitulo... espero que les halla gustado.

le quiero agradecer profundamente a Nerwen Anarion por que sin ella nada hubeira sido... ella me enseño como publicar esto, asi que nada... espero sus emnsajes y sus preguntas, las cuales seran respondidas

Princesa Black...


End file.
